


Taking Stock

by EverythingCanadian



Series: Set Sail for a Pirate's Life [2]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Cousin Incest, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingCanadian/pseuds/EverythingCanadian
Summary: Howard’s boots hit on the deck in measured steps, his hair half done up in a braid by one of the deck boys, the rest of his curls hitting his shoulder blades. His deep green leather coat had a sewn up hole in the shoulder from a knife fight a couple weeks ago. But the leather was still butter soft as he walked the top deck of his ship, watching his crew fix her up and wash her down. She was dry docked for repairs to her side and bow after scraping the rocks when a storm blew them too close to shore while trying to anchor.





	Taking Stock

**Author's Note:**

> They are in their ages of 2000-2001  
> I don't own them.  
> Again this is basically inspired by Kevin and his hair, as well as their cruise night as pirates.  
> All mistakes are mine so if you could point out mistakes that would be greatly appreciated.

Howard’s boots hit on the deck in measured steps, his hair half done up in a braid by one of the deck boys, the rest of his curls hitting his shoulder blades. His deep green leather coat had a sewn up hole in the shoulder from a knife fight a couple weeks ago. But the leather was still butter soft as he walked the top deck of his ship, watching his crew fix her up and wash her down. She was dry docked for repairs to her side and bow after scraping the rocks when a storm blew them too close to shore while trying to anchor. 

He watched as Brian climbed up the main mast with a lidded bucket of water in one hand, a cloth tied to his belt. The blond was part monkey in another life, Howard swore it. But he loved when Brian looked down the few feet to him from the rigging, smiling bright under the cloudy sky.

“It may rain again Captain, best not to hold out much hope to buy goods in the market today.” Brian said warmly, his voice warming up Howard’s cold extremities. 

Howard shook his head, the dyed black feather following his movements. The new one-side brimmed hat suited Howard’s heritage well. The supple brown leather pinned to the bowl of the hat on one side, accents sewn around the lacing. Brian said it was a hat fit for a captain. The crew had agreed heartily. 

“I had already planned to stay inside today, Alexander and Nickolas are joining me for evening meal. Do you know if Kevin and yourself will make the trip to my place?” Howard smirked up at Brian, knowing that his flirting made Brian’s heart flutter. 

“Not sure, we kind of- well a night to ourselves would be nice.” Brian made sure his voice didn’t carry too far on deck, knowing that the dry docks were slightly busy below their ship. “However we can always enjoy that tomorrow if Kevin wants to come for supper tonight with you three.” Brian blushed softly, out of all the years of being a pirate he still got heated in his cheeks at a simple date. 

Howard smiled. “My door will be unlocked for you two.” he nodded to the man in the ropes. 

“Thank you kindly Howard.” Brian nodded back, moving again to the crow’s nest, knowing full well that Howard was watching his rear for reasons that were not for safety and all to do with the way his cotton pants fit. 

Howard grinned to himself, only moving to his re-varnished quarters when he knew he should stop staring at one of his lovers and start working on his maps and ledgers. He had to wait for Alexander still to finish up their contract signings

Alexander was already in the fisherman’s wharf looking for newer, longer contracts for their crew, hopefully one that lasted longer than a pair of months. Howard trusted him to come back with what they were itching for. A sense of adventure in the crew’s bones making them all itch for something more substantial. 

It was what felt like minutes to Howard, but in all likely could have been an hour or so with how the clouds had darkened the sky, when he heard Alexander’s laugh as he was hauled up from the ladder onto the deck. That scratchy laugh always made Howard smile. He got up from his cushioned chair with a soft grunt, his side aching slightly from sword cuts that were still healing. He wanted to meet Alexander at his cabin door, wanted to see the man fresh from the bath house close to the wharfs. Howard himself needed a good scrub but his ship and his crew came first in all. 

“Howard?” Alexander asked before moving from the cloudy light into the cabin, the glass at the back wall lighting the room. “Oh- there you are. I didn’t think to search the ship first and went to the tavern close by, only to get side tracked by one of the owners. They have need for a cargo delivery but it’s a small one and can be done by tomorrow night. A little island hop on one of their schooners. We can talk about it later. Anyway, hello. Miss me?”

“Always.” Howard reached out and pulled Alexander in by the hand, leading him to the chair to make the man sit down. “Rest for a minute love and let me see what you got for us?”

“It’s not what we wanted but it’s a couple of fair trade deals in Cuba and Louisiana, and one that is an interception of sugar cane straws fresh from Jamaica. I think you’ll find the one from Cuba amusing however.” Alexander sighed as he sat down, pulling Howard into his lap. Over the years Howard grew to like the way Alexander showed affection, his thin beard scratching the leather as he nuzzled Howard’s shoulder. 

“Mm? And why’s that?” Howard ran a hand through Alexander’s loose waves, having watched him crop it short due to all the tangles from beads and trinkets. Howard opened the beige parchment casing by the wax seal, reading the heading and signature. “Ah, I see. Well we are sometimes a loyal grouping. But I think for this we can- scour away some coffee, Spain doesn’t need  _ all _ of it.” Howard grinned.  He closed the letter casing and put it on his desk, “This one is a personal contract, don’t sign it but copy the details of the ships and their headings.” Howard said quietly, leaning in to kiss Alexander’s soft lips surrounded by trimmed beard. 

“Aye Aye captain.” Alexander teased, leaning back and giving in to those soft lips. “Anything else before I start putting the logs in order? I know you’ve done most of the work on them all last night at your town house. But should I put anything in for requisitioning or see what needs to be paid out?”

“No, leave the requisitions for now, I’ll sort them out. Pay outs are listed under the repair log. I suppose I have nothing else in need of your assistance other than this. But I will want you tonight at supper.” Howard’s voice dropped to a whisper against Alexander’s mouth, “And after I want you naked, and in my bed warming my sheets with Nickolas.”

Alexander shivered hard under Howard’s words, eyes going dark as he leaned back enough to get out of that tempting kiss. “I shall see you tonight then. I have work to finish and  _ you _ need to see to your crew. Captain.”

“Cheeky.”

“Smart is the word I prefer. Now shoo. Kevin is counting leftover stocks in the haul if you want to play around.”

“And Nickolas?”

“Bathhouse, then Library to catch up on what he’s missed. He had a few letters at his place when he finally got home a few days ago, so he has been working on replies.” Alexander rubbed his jaw. “I think a fair few were from his- parents.” Alexander’s nose scrunched up.

Howard hummed, turned, and nodded when he finally stood up, striding out of his quarters silently. He knew what Nickolas’ parents were like, had stolen the boy away one evening for a talk on one of the bad nights he had seen on the Carters. Howard had vowed to Nickolas that he was safe, that anything other than that household was safer. Howard had kept to his word. Giving a final look to Alexander’s focused face he heaved a sigh and shut his door softly so Alexander could work in peace for a while. That man knew his job well. 

Stiff boot heels hit the wooden steps down the levels of decks until he hit the lowest level of storage, seeing lanterns lit down here and smelling wet ‘drying rags’ that were soaking the salt water out of the wood and seals. He could hear Kevin singing to himself little ditties from their travels, this one was in french from the creole in Louisiana. Howard loved to hear those low tones float in the air be it in private or out loud on the sun baked deck as they all worked.

His boots made enough noise on the wood beams that Kevin would be aware of him coming down the walkway to the far room. The oldest man of Howard’s crew stood tall and toned, jacket likely in his bunk and his hair loose of tie, handkerchief, or hat. He stood in what Nickolas called  _ dry dock nude _ for lack of a better explanation. All the man wore were his boots, his trousers, and a loose black shirt that wasn’t even laced up in the front. His secret coded earrings were still in even though the entire crew on the ship knew that the man was taken romantically. But the gold ring through his left cartilage screamed it to all pirates who knew of this code. Kevin was a man, tied down with another man. Their crew knew who it was, no one else needed to know that much.

Kevin was a sailor before being a pirate under Captain Howard Dorough, his body built like one and his social codes based around that of a sailor. But personal matters split him from his dream of sailing the oceans and seas. However Howard didn’t see it that way. Hell Brian didn’t either, told his cousin to get up out of bed one morning to come with him to the docks, that his own captain had a proposition for a position. Kevin knew rigging. He knew cargo and trade. And cooking and cleaning. He knew many things that went on on a ship. He knew what a cabin boy was. Howard glared at him with those words falling from Kevin’s lips. 

“I don’t take kindly to those abusing their power over their crew. If you think for one moment that I would dare put any of my crew in that type of position then you are sorely mistaken. I have no place for such sexual mis-trust on my ship.” That little tirade was what sealed Kevin’s signature on the contract. A crew free to say no to any superiors for any favors of such nature. He liked this crew better than his royal navy career already.

Kevin knew that he was into men, that his body reacted the way his fellow sailors described when they had chased women. He found out that Brian was seeing Howard, not by intruding on them but by Brian directly telling him. Kevin had just dropped his compass and held his cousin. “Thank you for trusting me with this.” They weren’t even at sea yet, still preparing in their Florida town to leave the next month. “Howard, from what I’ve seen, already is high in my book.” And that was all that needed to be said. 

His heart was pulled by Howard and Brian, knowing how wrong he was by looking at his cousin with love and need. But Brian knew what was happening, knew that Howard saw it as well and encouraged it. One evening before they were to board the new ship the three had taken to a high end eatery, wearing their best. It was there that Howard had laid down his own heart. 

“Once you two step on to my ship you have options. I see love as what it is between those of age. You two are dancing in each other’s circles. You don’t need to be known as cousins in my crew, free will is what I’m offering on my ship. Both of you are of age to agree to terms with each other. And I too would like to lay my own terms out for both of you should you wish. I have come to love Brian dearly.” Howard said as loud as he dared at their table. “If you wish to end this and pursue others you are free to.” 

Brian nodded his head. “I can carry more than one person in my heart, I know that already. The question then is if both of you can?”

Howard had nodded, tapping his foot against Brian’s, “I have no problems in those matters.” His dark eyes met Kevin’s watching the soft look come over Kevin’s face. 

“I’d be more than happy to share in both ways.” 

“Then I guess it’s settled for us.” Howard smiled.

“If people guess we’re related then that’s fine. But to everyone else we will be with each other.” Brian stated softly, sipping his champagne. 

Rallying or mutiny that first voyage didn’t stop him from pursuing Howard, and Brian; and then Alexander, and certainly not Nickolas, even though the man was still quite young at 19. Kevin had asked to take what he wanted like a gentleman, but when he had permission he took greedily like a rogue. This Howard knew of Kevin so intimately.

Howard knew that he smelt of sweat, the ocean water, and spilled mead and ale. But that didn’t mean that it wasn’t a comfort to any of his lovers. For one in particular, Kevin was moving from the deepest storage room to press Howard against one of the main poles. His lips were rough but the way he hefted his captain up to make them equal was as gentle as he could make it. Kevin grinned into the rough kiss when Howard wrapped his booted legs around Kevin’s waist, keeping himself up by strength and pressure. Parting from each other had Kevin nosing along Howard’s cheek, humming softly. 

“It’s nice seeing you down here, even if you’re well over dressed just to see me.” Kevin teased, his ledger and pencil forgotten on a stack of crates for now. “Been a week since I saw you last.”

“Been too long I’d say.” Howard groaned softly, giving up the estate of his throat for Kevin to explore. “I have an invitation for you to my place tonight. I’ve already extended one to Brian. The other two are already living with me so- no need to invite them.” Howard gasped quietly as Kevin kissed just below his ear. “But I wanted to ask if you would come over to dine with us three.” Howard grunted at the nips lining his throat.

“Three?”

“Brian is waiting on your answer, something about time to yourselves?”

Kevin smiled wide. “He said that? Well, I  _ have _ been out of town to sell off some of our- collectors items.” Kevin’s voice was gravel and sex in Howard’s ear, the mustache and soul patch scraping deliciously against his sensitive skin. “But if you’re offering a night for all of us then I won’t turn that down. Brian and I can doze around tomorrow evening.” Kevin finally let Howard’s legs down slowly, keeping close to his captain and providing his lips for kisses. 

Howard held onto Kevin’s shoulders, pulling the man down for more. His knees went weak as Kevin snuck his tongue past his lips, making their kiss dirty and heated.  A light push separated them. 

“Tonight then.” Howard panted slightly. His eyes groomed up and down Kevin’s body, eyes catching his thighs and his new erection, sticking to the open skin at his chest and up to Kevin’s face open and warm with his hair falling everywhere. “Wow.”

“Wow indeed Howard. I’ll wear my easiest to take off clothing then.” Kevin grinned, eyes brimming with excitement and new found heat. “Should I bother with my hair?”

“Not at all. It will just get messy anyway, you know Nickolas and I.”

“That I do. That. I. Do.” Kevin licked his lips slowly. “I do have a manifesto to finish, if you’d like to stay and order me around you can do that. But I do have to work.”

Howard looked at the cargo hold and then around the pole to the open hold frame. “I’ll stay here, as long as you lose the shirt.”

“Done.” Kevin was quick to untuck and shed the billowy cotton, leaving his body free to look at. 

“Mm-mmm, sailing has done you well my friend.” Howard smirked. 

Kevin gave a little spin, arms out slightly to show off. He knew he was toned and tan. He’s had Nickolas grip his pecs more times than he could count and just toy with them. At 28 he was still in his prime and his lovers knew that. Howard’s eyes raking over him were a testament to that. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of looking at you.” Howard bit his lip. “Always going to get me heated.”

Kevin bowed and winked. “Glad I offer so much.” That made Howard laugh. 

“What have you done so far?” Howard got them back on track. 

Kevin grabbed his ledger and pencil. “Well, we’re down about three casks of ale but we did trade a pair away for a crate of cured salmon up in Maine so it’s not as bad. But the one cask I just can’t remember what we did with it.”

“I do. Gave it to an ale house in North Carolina remember?” Howard turned so the cut in his coat was visible.

Kevin paused and then laughed. “Right, oh man do I remember. Had to spend a whole week fixing their bar counters.”

“Sword fighting and knife fighting over cards. Not a great idea.”

“No but you looked very silly fighting for Brian’s honour.”

“It was my duty as a partner and a captain to defend my men.” Howard grinned. 

“That it is.” Kevin shook his head still grinning. “We lost the bottom three crates of blankets due to water soiling them. But I’m sure Zachariah can figure out what to do with them.” Kevin kicked the wooden crates in question. “That and the Iron bars. A crate was lost to rust but I can ask Alexander if he can find a smithy that will take them at a low askance. If we can’t do anything with them we can put them out of our dry dock walls, see if anyone will pick them up.” Kevin scratched his lip with his teeth. “Other than that I haven’t gotten any farther than here.”

“Then-” Howard took his coat and belts off, hat following, “I guess I join you. Need something to do other than roam the ship and yard.”

“Yes Captain.” Kevin joked.


End file.
